


An Inkling of What's Going On

by shnuffeluv



Series: Baker Street Irregulars [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Double Dating, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, LGBTQ Themes, Marriage Proposal, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: A genderfluid Sherlock has the question popped to hir. By hir panromantic partner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for A Wholicked Vulcan, an anonymous commenter. Thank you for the suggestions!

“Hey, love?” John called from the living room. “You ready?”

Sherlock stepped out of hir and John’s room and nodded. “Yeah, just let me get my bow in…”

John chuckled and walked up to Sherlock, taking the bow in hir hands away and pinning it himself. “There. I have the most stellar genderfluid partner ever,” he said, with a sly grin.

Sherlock blushed. “Shut up,” ze muttered.

John grinned. “Tonight’s our night, love. All the romance we could want, just you and me.”

“It’s a double date, John,” Sherlock said exasperated. “With  _ Mycroft _ .”

“ _ And _ his assistant, who can keep him in check,” John pointed out. “You’ll be fine, and you’re only under the obligation to be nice until 22:00, when we get back here. And I’m not intending on doing anything to use your terms, ‘satisfy my needs’ tonight. Like I said, it’s our night.”

Sherlock smiled as they left the flat. “I’m glad that I decided to fall in love with you,” ze hummed.

John gave hir a smile as a nondescript black car pulled up. “You did  _ not _ ,” he teased. “That’s not what being demiromantic is!”

Sherlock shrugged. “It’s all what you make of it,” ze brushed off, opening the back door to the car and stepping in.

John followed and nodded to Anthea, who was sitting shotgun, while Mycroft was driving. Sherlock shot daggers at hir brother. “Mycroft.”

“Sherlock. Feminine day, I see.”

Ze shrugged and looked out the window, and that was the end of their conversation until they got to the restaurant, at which point everyone started bantering about what food was best, and why everyone else was wrong.

Halfway through the date John cleared his throat. Mycroft got a look on his face that Sherlock thought said  _ High time _ , and Anthea just smirked. “Sherlock, I’d like to say something to you, quickly?”

Sherlock frowned, but nodded. “Okay…”

“Look, I really…er, really like you. I suppose that’s obvious, ‘cause we’re dating, but, you know. It needs to be said every once in awhile. Especially nights like tonight. Er…”

Sherlock had an inkling of what was going on. Ze grinned. “John, are you…?”

“Shush,” John ordered. “I love you, Sherlock Holmes. And I don’t want to have to face a day where I don’t wake up without you. So, if you will…marry me?” he asked, taking a knee in front of his partner.

Sherlock laughed. “Of course, John, yes!”

John grinned, and the entire restaurant clapped. Even their double dates were smiling for them. John stood up and Sherlock pulled him into a kiss. “This really  _ is _ our night,” ze said, pleased.

“Of course,” John said. “Do you think I would lie about that?”

Sherlock shook hir head. “‘Course not. Not you; never you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the end of the series, guys. It was fun to write these for all y'all!


End file.
